fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Viugra Evangel
Summary Viugra Evangel is an OC created by Luxardel. After falling from the heavens to Earth, Viugra Evangel is tasked with completing a journey to prove her allegiance to the High One after an altercation with one of the angels above. According to Moriel Bautista, the angel on Earth tasked to guide her, the altercation was over her parents. As harmless as it seemed for her to ask about her parents, it was implied by the report he has that she did something that brought into question if she was turning on them. Because of this, Viugra must serve as the guardian angel of a girl on Earth and pass trials to regain her former strength and prove herself to the other angels. Personality Viugra is considered to be a Charity Angel, which by nature makes her an always loving being. She is highly empathetic as well, to the point where she can feel the same emotions as those around her. Charity Angels are considered to be one of the most powerful Angel races in this world, second to the Humility Angels. She loves to have fun and is energetic too. When others are in genuine need, she won't hesitate to give to or help them. And even though it is brought into question by the other angels for some reason, she is one of the most loyal angels in the world. Though she is very kind and compassionate, she is also steadfast when it comes to truth and righteousness. She holds on tightly to what she knows is right. Viugra just seems to be the perfect being. Even so, she does have a couple of drawbacks to her personality: 1)She can easily succumb to her heart's desires if tempted enough and 2)broken trust is near impossible for her to repair or replace which could lead to her damnation (becoming a full-on demon). Personal Statistics Alignment: Lawful Good Name: Viugra Evangel Origin: Reverence Gender: Female Age: Unknown (Appears in her 20s) Classification: Charity Angel (see Reverence) Stats Tier: 9-B (Sealed) Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, low-end Mind Manipulation, Type 2 Light Manipulation (restricted; can only manifest hand sized objects of light at once), Longevity, low-end Morality Manipulation, restricted Perception Manipulation (limited to 60 seconds), limited psychometry, low-end Radiation Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Soul Resistance, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Healing (medium injuries), Flight, Angelic Voice (Sound Manipulation, Music Manipulation; varies depending on angel race. see Reverence). 'Attack Potency: Wall '(knocked back several guys with ease by charging through them.) 'Speed: likely Superhuman '(ran down two blocks in a matter of seconds) 'Lifting Strength: likely Superhuman '(knocked back several guys with ease by charging through them.) 'Striking Strength: Wall Class '(Charged through several guys with ease) 'Durability: likely Wall Level '(casually got up after falling from a jump a few stories up and breaking the ground on impact) 'Stamina: Godlike '(didn't feel tired until after 4 days of being awake while on Earth) 'Range: Several Meters '(Can form objects of light that she can throw a few meters out.) 'Standard Equipment: n/a Intelligence: Gifted Weaknesses: ''' * Can easily succumb to her heart's desires if tempted enough. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * '''Angelic Voice: '''A vocal attack used by the angels from the heavens. It cannot be stopped by cancelling out the sound alone, as it sings to the soul. Additional effects vary depending on the type of angel (see Reverence.) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Luxardel's Pages Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Lawful Characters Category:Lawful Good Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Light Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Morality Users Category:Perception Users Category:Psychometry Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Empathic Users Category:Soul Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Healing Users Category:Flight Users Category:Sound Users Category:Music Users Category:Xros Revolution Category:Tier 9